Similarities
by Aranel43
Summary: one shot. beast boy is thinking about his mom after the mission and Nightwing comes to talk to him.
1. Chapter 1

**i loved the new episode especially with the brother/sister thing going on it was so sweet. **

**anyways... i just was thinking how similar dick and garfield are and this happened. so yeah. i hope you like it.**

**disclaimer: i promise i do not own young justice... yet moihahahaha**

**beast boy's POV**

Beast Boy was sitting perched on one of the bars in the training room sniffling. He wished M'gann was here to talk to but his big sis was at the watchtower briefing the league. He still couldn't get the image from the waterfall out of his head.

He felt someone land beside him and turned. It was Nightwing. He wondered what the leader of the team was doing in here when he should be at the watchtower.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" he sounded concerned

I ran my arm under my eyes wiping away the tears and sniffled. "You wouldn't understand."

Nightwing just smiled sadly "oh yeah try me." He gave me a knowing look.

I just lowered his eyes to the ground and stared into the distance for a second. "When we were on the mission we ran into an area that looked just like…" he choked up for a second. "It looked like where m-my mom was k-k-killed and now I keep seeing it happen in my head." I broke down sobbing.

I felt Nightwing's hand on his shoulder; he must really think I was weak. But then I felt something wet hit his shoulder. He looked up and saw a tear run down his leader's face. "Nightwing?"

Nightwing looked at him "I understand more than you think" he looked at me "I lost my parents, both of them, when I was 9 right in front of me. They were murdered. I think about it all the time. I see it happen all over again in my dreams."

I looked at him. the pain in his eyes obvious. I had never heard about this before but suddenly the way he acted quiet and sad sometimes made sense.

"I know how you feel and I can't promise it will get better but I can promise to be your friend and brother if you will let me." He extended his hand toward me with a comforting look in his eyes.

I looked at him for a moment then took his hand and hugged him. "How do you do it?" I whispered softly crying he pulled back and looked at me, grabbing my arms.

"I do my best to make sure it doesn't happen to anyone else." He said now serious.

I grinned through my tears "so Miss Martian for my big sis and Nightwing for my brother we have one seriously messed up family don't we."

He grinned back at me tears now gone "well I can only be your brother if I'm alive so don't tell the Bat I told you about my past."

"I won't…. big bro." I thought about how similar we really were. down to the acrobatics and being the youngest i was wrong earlier he understood me exactly. with siblings like Wing and Miss M. I knew I would be alright. He jumped down and motioned for me to follow.

"Come on M'gann and the others are on their way."

I grinned and jumped transforming midair into the creature from Rann and flew off down the hallway suddenly a lot happier.

**Nightwing POV**

I watched him down the hallway. It killed me to see a kid in the exact same situation I had been in. we really were brothers in my mind. I knew right then I would do anything to ensure he made it through this. It wasn't fair for a kid that happy and energetic to have to grieve this early. But then again I did it and I guess I turned out okay.

In the seconds I had been thinking he had far out distanced me and was almost to the briefing room. i shook my head and chuckled. What have I gotten myself into; I grinned seeing myself in him. "Exactly what Bruce got himself into" I muttered. "Karma strikes again" I started running to catch him.

"Hey beast boy wait for me kid, I can't fly like you"

**please review please i might make this a two shot but only if i get feed back anywho thanks for reading this!**


	2. Chapter 2

_I knew right then I would do anything to ensure he made it through this._

Nightwing looked at the team all hidden in the shadows behind crates. They were busting a drug deal in Bludhaven. He was nervous about allowing the team to come here but they insisted on helping him.

He started going over plans. _Okay guys this is my turf so let me make first move they will be expecting me so stay back._ They all nodded consent and he disappeared to the ceiling.

He let out a cackle and dropped in front of the crates "hey boys you miss me I'm a little insulted I wasn't invited." He grinned as the gang grabbed their guns looking nervous.

"oh come on guys you don't need those toys it's just me." He walked towards them pulling out his eskrima sticks. Then he called to the team _okay guys backup would be great right about "_NOW_."_

He spit the last word out as he lunged and felt the team arrive beside him. They were taking down the thugs fairly easy when he heard a cry. "Nightwing!" he turned in time to see beast boy collapse to the ground in front of him holding his leg and a gang member holding a smoking gun.

Nightwing knelt beside him and seeing that he would be okay slowly stood looking at the nervous gang. His mouth formed a smile but not his usual cocky smile it was a smile that terrified everyone in the room which was now quiet. He no longer looked happy snarky teenager. he looked like a demon.

"Fred can I call you Fred?" he walked towards the man with the gun. "you have a talent man see I have three things that really tick me off and I gotta say no one has ever done all three before within a minute." he was practically growling now and the team was staring at him. The lone gang member backed into the group.

"one people who use guns" he moved closer to the cornered gang members. "two people who hurt kids." At this he lunged at the gang punching and kicking furiously until all were down except for the main offender. The man shot at him repeatedly scoring two hits on the slowly advancing man. One in his arm and one in his leg.

Nightwing ignored the pain and kept coming the red haze in his eye egging him on. He knocked the gun out of the man's hand. "oh and the last thing is the worst one." He leaned in and grabbed the terrified man's collar. "no one hurts my little brother." The quiet tone of voice was as terrifying as if he had been shouting.

He then punched the man in the chin knocking him out immediately and tossed him to ground. He looked and saw the other gang members stirring. He glared at them and they quickly took note of the situation. They ran as fast as they could.

He turned to his team who appeared to be in shock. He brushed past them picking up the barely conscious boy and headed toward the ship. "guys come on he needs medical attention."

Batgirl stared after him. "I think we just witnessed the first appearance of Daddywing "she said hoarsely.

**Later in the medbay**

Nightwing pulled off his mask and sat beside beast boys bed head in hands. He had been stupid if he had noticed the man Garfield would not have a bullet in his leg right now. He had refused treatment instead taking care of it himself opting to stay with Gar.

"Wing?" he looked up to see Gar awake. He spoke. "how are you doing." Beast boy didn't say anything he just tackled his older brother in a hug. "thanks." He breathed.

Slowly Nightwing returned the hug smiling.


End file.
